1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of writing instruments and more particularly to the art of crayons and like coloring devices suitable for small children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, one of the favorite and more universal devices for educating and entertaining small children has been a set of colored crayons. Such crayons are useful in aiding a small child, such as children five years of age and younger, in developing color recognition and color distinction, and in developing writing and drawing skills.
Typically, such crayons have been shaped not unlike typical writing instruments. In particular, such crayons are shaped in elongated, cylindrical shapes similar to the shapes of pencils and pens. Like pencils and pens, such crayons have had one end formed to a point, usually to aid the user in making finer lines on his or her drawing or writing. The length of the crayon, like the length of writing instruments in general, is usually long enough for a user to grip or hold the crayon, usually on the order of four to four and one-half inches, or ten to twelve centimeters (herein after “cm.”}. However, the diameter of the cylindrical shaft of the crayon is usually not more than three-eighths inch, or less than one cm., in diameter.
It may be well appreciated that children of the age of five years and younger, are given to exploring and sensing items by inserting them into their mouths. Often, items inserted by a child into his or her mouth is chewed, and even swallowed, all as part of this exploration and sensing activity.
The dimensions of typical crayons, as noted above, result in a shape easily broken by small children, critically, those children five years of age and younger. This ease of breaking is especially true where, as in the case of crayons, the material used for the crayon is a waxy material, or charcoal or clay. Herein after in this specification, the word “crayon” is used to mean a small device of waxy material, charcoal or clay used for drawing, coloring or writing. It may be white or colored.
It may be appreciated that when a crayon, or any writing instrument having a length of ten or twelve cm. and a diameter of only one cm. is broken into parts, one is left with a plurality of short, cylindrical shafts one cm. in diameter and lengths such that the broken parts can easily be assumed into a child's mouth, and sometimes more easily ingested down the child's throat, all with unwanted consequences.
Notwithstanding these undesired consequences of typical crayons, the benefits of crayons and like writing instruments for children five years and younger are highly desired.
Research has shown that there are maximum limits to the mandibular movements and openings in children. Agerberg reports that the mean value for mandibular movement, which defines the mouth openings, in children of seventeen to nineteen months of age, of 3.84 cm., with a maximum movement of is 4.4. cm. G. Agerberg, “Maximal Mandibular Movements in Children,” Acta. Odont. Scand. 32, 147-159 (1974). The mean value of mandibular movement for children of six years 4.48 cm., with an extreme movement of 6 cm. Id.
Following on such research, Rothenberg conducted research on the mandibular opening in four to fourteen year old children, showing a mean opening value of approximately 4.4 cm. for all children ages four to fourteen L. H. Rothenberg, “An Analysis of Maximum Mandibular Movements, Craniofacial Relationships and Temporomandibular Joint Awareness in Children,” The Angle Orthodontist, v. 61, no. 2, 103-112, at 107-108 (1991). For children of age four, the maximal mandibular movement mean was less than 4 cm. For children of age five, the maximal mandibular movement mean was slightly over 4 cm. Id., at p. 107.
Heretofore, there has not been provided a crayon having a specification that will prevent insertion in a child's mouth or, worse, ingestion by a child, where the children are five years old or less.
Another problem is often experienced by very small children, the palms of whose hands often have substantial amounts of flesh relative to the size of the hand generally. Such a hand inherently has less dexterity. Moreover, the younger child has less or undeveloped motor skills, a characteristic which, when added to the fleshy, less dexterous hand, gives such a child great difficulty grasping a crayon having only a one cm. diameter. It is difficult for such a child to wrap his fingers around the shaft of such a crayon.
It is one object of this invention to provide a crayon that is easily grasped by small children with fleshed palms of his or her hands. It is a further object of this invention to provide a crayon that is more safe and is less likely to be taken or inserted into a child's mouth or to be ingested. It is yet another object of this invention to provide such crayons having educational devices incorporated within them to provide subtle educative suggestions to the young user.